Honey and the Moon
by breakingsilence
Summary: Alternative S1 where Marissa and Seth are the focused couple. SM with minor RS
1. Chapter 1

Seth Cohen stepped to the end of his driveway with a sigh in his throat. He hated this. He was so tired of this New Port life. He sighed running his hands through his hair. _His Cohen 'fro_. He smirked to himself, _ah good one Seth_.

"Who are you?"

His head turned to see the object of his affection. He smiled a little, irony. She couldn't even recognize him.

"Uh your neighbor, Seth Cohen." He said turning towards her some. "You know I live right here, sixteen years now."

_Bitter? Nice Cohen_.

"Oh, sorry I couldn't see you in the dark."

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could she had turned and walked into her house, smashing the cigarette out with her perfect foot.

Seth groaned. He really needed friends.

…

"So Ryan." He said standing proudly beside his boat. "What do you think?"

Ryan nodded to the boat some while inspecting it. "It's cool."

Seth nodded some. _Note to self, new friend isn't much for words_. "Yeah I plan to sail to Tahiti." He said smiling some.

"All alone?" Ryan asked looking up.

Seth shrugged looking at his new friend. "Well I plan to take…this girl." He said rubbing the back of his dark curly locks. "Her name's Marissa." He said shrugging some.

"Is Seth talking about Marissa again?" Sandy Cohen asked smirking at his son and patting his shoulder. "Maybe you can help him talk to her, Ryan."

Ryan smiled. _Wait he smiled?_ "Sure Mr. Cohen."

"Sandy." He said good heartedly.

"Sandy." He repeated as he looked at Seth. "So this girl Summer said she was having a party."

Seth smiled. "You met Summer huh? First night here, wow that has got to be record speed, even for Summer."

Ryan laughed a little before going back to his default brooding expression. "So this Marissa?"

Seth's shoulders slumped some. "Well I've never really talked to her, but wait yes I did last night for like two point zero seconds but she's beautiful and..." he shrugged, "I just want to know her."

Ryan nodded some, obviously uncomfortable, "That's really cool, Seth."

He shrugged. "Yeah…in like a comic book world."

"You like comics?"

Seth smiled. "Welcome to the dark side, my friend."

…

_Ties_. Seth Cohen hated ties. They seemed to choke his very existence make his breathing slower and less fulfilling. If anyone else saw it his way, no one would wear a tie.

He sighed seeing his mom and dad walk towards the pool house. Rolling his eyes he wondered if his mom had been joking about locking up her jewelry.

He walked into the living room, wondering if Marissa would be at the party they were going to attend after the fashion show. Of course she would, Marissa was Summer's best friend.

Not that it would matter anyway, Marissa would never show him the time of day, he was awkward, lanky, and somewhat on the geeky side. He tried to remind himself that geek was chic but he had to remember that was just what he told himself to make him feel better about having no friends in a town that was far too small for so many snobs.

"Seth?"

Seth turned at the voice and saw his mother smiling at him. "Oh yeah mom, I'm ready." He said before she could even ask the question.

"You look nice honey." She said smiling proudly at her son. His mom never failed to make him feel better.

Seth smiled a little his dimples showing. "You too."

Kirsten smiled at him. "Thank you honey, now c'mon Ryan is waiting for you."

Seth Cohen _had_ made a friend. The start of a new year, never know what it can bring.

…

Seth walked through the crowd of people attempting to find a place for Ryan and himself to sit. He found a place among what were defiantly people of the lower class, well in age at least.

"Hi Chester," he started. "Are you ready for your next sailing lesson?" he asked sitting down.

He felt Ryan slip into the seat beside him as the young Chester only stared at him with a smile.

"I'm so glad we had this time to catch up." he said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

Ryan glanced at him giving him a look that only could be described as what-the-fuck Seth just shook his head. "Nothing."

Ryan nodded some turning his head to the stage as he saw Summer waltz out on to it. Seth couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. Her dark hair was up and her make up could only be described as prostitute-like. The overbearing eye make up made him cringe internally.

He saw Ryan's expression when Summer winked at him and laughed some. He was in for some trouble.

His somber expression didn't go unnoticed by Ryan. The expression when Marissa Cooper walked on stage also didn't go unnoticed.

Her body turned and smiled, he pretended it was for him. The way the dress fit over her curved features made his heart beat faster and catch his breath in his throat. He pretended to blame it on the damn tie.

Ryan turned his head to him. "Is that…Marissa?" he asked.

Seth nodded. "The one and only Marissa Cooper."

Ryan nodded some and glanced back to the stage, obviously impressed but not impressed enough to go after her.

In the short time he had known Ryan Atwood; he already knew he wasn't that kind of guy.

…

"Hi," Summer Roberts smiled coming up to Ryan. "So my friend Hollie, or actually her parents are letting us use her beach house, you know because of all our hard work for charity, you should come." She said glowing at him a wicked smile taking over her lips. "And if you need a ride or…anything, remember I'm Summer." She said as she traced her hand down his chest before skipping off to what Ryan assumed was her friend Hollie.

Ryan shook his head some and walked over to Seth. His eyes never moved from the tiny brunette as he turned his head to him. "So that Summer girl invited me…us to that party at that girl Hollie's house." He said shrugging. "Wanna go?"

Seth shook his head. "Probably not a good idea, resident geek here."

"Marissa will be there." Ryan taunted knowing how to persuade his new friend into going to the party.

Seth looked at him and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah…yeah uh we should go to that party." He said patting Ryan on the back.

"C'mon!" Summer shouted waving them over with a broad smile.

"Yeah okay, so let's go." Seth said mostly for his own benefit so he wouldn't change his mind.

…

"Look what I brought!" Summer said happily in a sing-song tone while skipping over to Marissa while nodding to the two boys walking in the door.

Marissa tilted her head before taking a sip from her cup. "You brought Seth Cohen?" she asked quirking her brow.

"Who?" Summer asked rolling her eyes. "No new hot…boy!"

"Oh." Marissa nodded. "I knew what you meant."

The blonde beside Summer looked over toward the two. "Isn't that Cohen boy your neighbor?" she asked.

Marissa smiled some and nodded. "Yeah."

"He is _such_ a loser!" the blonde laughed.

Marissa faked a smile before pouring a bit more vodka into her already spiked drink.

…

"Wow Ryan," Seth said looking around. "This is…awesome. This is awesome right?" he asked looking to the shorter young man for an answer.

Ryan couldn't help but smile and nodded. "Yeah man, this is awesome." He patted his back and glanced at Seth. "Don't…drink anything, your parents already think I'm a bad influence."

"Oh sure, right Ryan." He said before walking off to explore the rest of the party.

…

Marissa Cooper's eyes darted to a dark headed, obviously confused Seth Cohen standing by the keg with a perplexed look on his face. Marissa walked over slowly as if not to scare the boy in front of her.

"Confused?" she smiled not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice.

Seth turned around somewhat stunned to see Marissa standing there. "Oh no I um…" he stuttered.

The brunette smiled and picked up the cup in his hands. "Here…" she said letting the beer flow freely into his cup. "A little help for the first timer." She said handing the cup back and winking at him before walking away from him, leaving him not shockingly breathless.

…

"Ryan!" Seth said walking over hurriedly to the shorter young man. "Dude, Marissa just talked to me for like…eight seconds!"

Ryan laughed some at Seth's sense of humor and patted his back again, "You counted."

"Yes!" he grinned.

The light atmosphere of the room changed when a tall muscular man walked up to Seth and Ryan. "Hey queer, what the hell are you doing here? This is my turf if you don't remember."

Seth stammered, "Well you know Luke, nice uh muscles there, uh it's a funny story actually."

Luke grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "I don't want to hear it queer."

"You really need some new material, I mean queer, so unoriginal." He stammered again.

"Leave him alone."

Luke looked to him. "Who the hell are you? Another queer."

Ryan laughed bitterly. "How about you just leave him the hell alone and we settle this."

"Really Ryan, I've got it covered, see my face, Luke's fist…it's all been planned out. Predictable but planned out."

Ryan looked at Seth in a way that only Ryan could do to make him shut up.

Luke pushed Seth to the floor. "Sure, what's the difference from beating down one queer from beating down another?"

Ryan shrugged pursing his lips some. "Well I don't know, maybe this." He said sending a punch his way and the contact cracking Luke's nose.

"Shit!" Luke howled as Ryan nodded for Seth and they left the party in a slow job, some would say but to Seth he'd have to say…almost getting beat up and seeing Luke Ward get punched in the face was reason enough to be the best night ever, but then Marissa Cooper talked to him making it even better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to say in the last chapter, I seriously don't own these characters, if I did…Marissa would be alive, Ryan and Summer would've hooked up and Anna never would've left but like I said, I don't own them. – Kayla

**Author's Notes: **Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! It's really motivating, please keep reviewing, it keeps me writing wink

"So Ryan." Seth started for what had to be the millionth time since they had come back to the pool house. "Do you think if I told Marissa about Tahiti it'd freak her out just a little?"

Ryan looked at him and gave him a grin. "Maybe a little."

"That's what I was thinking; now we're on the same page. I'm never going to forget tonight Ryan." He said while he yawned. "I'm not…"

Ryan nodded some and laid back on the bed. "I know."

…

"Ryan are you ready?" Sandy asked walking into the pool house. He looked at the bed and saw the book bag lying on it and Seth asleep on the couch. He also saw Ryan cleaning up the small mess he had made.

"Sure Mr. Cohen." he said as he smiled sadly.

"I wish you could—"

Ryan shook his head. "I'm not good with this kind-of stuff." He said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Sandy nodded some. "You want to say goodbye to Seth? I know he can be…but he's a good kid if you get to know him."

"He's cool." Ryan said simply. "Really, I like Seth a lot."

Sandy grinned some. "Yeah? Well…" he said as he looked at Seth. "I'll be in the car." He said his thick New York accent really showing as he grinned again and then left the pool house.

The broody teenager walked over to his friend and shook his shoulder. "Hey…Seth." He said as stood up.

The dark haired boy opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Ryan…hey." He yawned while rubbing his eyes. "What's up, man?"

"I gotta go." Ryan said shifting uncomfortably.

"So soon?" Seth asked sitting up. "I was hoping…"

"Yeah well, you know. Gonna go back home, fix some stuff."

Seth nodded and stood up rubbing his head. "Well…"

Ryan held out his hand with the intention of shaking his hand only to have himself be wrapped in Seth's arms. Ryan patted his back awkwardly and pulled back before slapping Seth on the side of the head and smiling at him then turning his back on the life he could've had.

"Wait…I'll come and visit you, you can't show me your world or…hood, whatever."

Ryan only nodded, shutting the door quietly behind him.

…

Seth rose a few hours later, grabbing his usual cereal bowl and spoon and sat down across from his mother.

"Mom." He said without meeting her eyes.

She glared at him above her coffee. "You know I couldn't let him stay here."

"I know you could you just wouldn't." he said without meeting her eyes. "You do all these charity benefits but when you really have a chance to help someone, you won't. That's pretty screwed up mom."

She sighed loudly before standing up and going to her son's side. "Seth he's a good kid."

"I sense a big fat but."

"But, he doesn't belong here."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Mom _I_ don't belong here, I have no friends, no friends do you know what that's like?"

Kirsten sighed. "Honey, Ryan wasn't your friend."

"He was the first cool person I've met since we've lived here mom!" he said before leaving his half full bowl of milk and storming upstairs to his room.

…

"Seth's upset."

Sandy sighed before glancing behind him. "Ryan's here."

Kirsten blinked a few times. "Sandy!"

"His mother left, what was I supposed to do, Kirsten? He had no place to go."

Kirsten sighed before going to the pool house to fix it up once again.

…

Seth walked downstairs only to see Ryan standing awkwardly at the door his bag thrown over his shoulder and his hair in a mess. His eyes seemed swelled and red, tears almost brimming the corners.

"Ryan?"

He turned around and forced a smile for his only friend. "Hey man."

Seth grinned. "Wow, you're still here."

"Yeah long story." He said shifting.

"One you won't tell with your very small range of sounds."

Ryan smiled a little. "I'll let you tell it for me."

Seth grinned before telling Ryan about another one of the video games he enjoyed daily.

…

Marissa Cooper flopped down on her stomach reading a magazine trying to block out the sound of the argument happening in the next room.

"_Jimmy! How could you do this? What are Kaitlin, Marissa, and I supposed to do now?"_

"_I don't know! I did this for you."_

"_Oh don't you dare go and blame this on __**me**__."_

She sighed heavily. This had become her life in the last twenty-nine and a half hours. She decided to count the hours considering she really didn't have anything else to do, she couldn't go out. Not after being found drunk in the drive way a couple days before.

She sighed a sigh of relief knowing she wouldn't have to deal with Luke for awhile. No school and being grounded meant less time she had to avoid having sex with Luke.

The pressure was becoming somewhat unbearable. The constant kissing and discarding of clothing. The condoms he made sure she knew he had. It was just the whole premise of it. She had no idea how to even have sex, let alone even want to do it.

It was hard for her to even begin to want Luke. Or be his girlfriend. Especially be his girlfriend.

She wondered what Summer would do sometimes but honestly, she knew. She knew Summer would've had sex with Luke just to keep him around.

Sometimes she wondered if that's what she should do. She hated being alone and without Luke, especially now…she was alone.

She stood up wrapping her arms around her stomach and walked to the window. She looked out seeing Seth Cohen and the boy she had seem him with at the party outside near his pool.

Seth seemed happy.

Marissa smiled contentedly. She was glad to see something make him happy.

She turned away from the window and laid back down on her bed again reading her magazine again.

…

"So you like it here right?" Seth asked his hair tangled in the sea breeze.

Ryan's blue eyes shifted towards his dark haired friend and smiled an unfamiliar smile that even seemed to shock Ryan himself. "Yeah, I do."

Seth grinned. He had a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yet again, I still don't own them, if you guys are in the mood and really want to buy them for me, feel free, I won't complain.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people like Seth and Marissa

…

"So Coop, what's up with you and Luke?" Summer Roberts asked while picking at her nails. "I mean I just haven't seen him around lately."

Marissa's eyes met Summer's for a moment before she turned away. "I don't know he hasn't really called or anything."

Summer pursed her lips for a moment before shrugging. "Oh okay." She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and smiled at her best friend. "So you want to go shopping."

Marissa made a face and shook her head. "Not today, Sum."

"Oh." She said as the situation her father was in came to her mind. "Of course you don't which is why we should pig out on food and watch girly movies."

Marissa smiled. "Totally."

…

"Dude…dude I'm winning." Seth said pushing the buttons on the remote control quickly. "Ah dude you suck at this game!"

Ryan turned his head to the side and glared before turning back and playing the game again.

"Ohh Seth Cohen for the win!" he said before dropping the controller on the floor. "And that makes…what? Six to one? Ohhhh Ryan Atwood sucks at Magic."

Ryan again turned giving him a look before punching him in the arm. "Shut up."

"Mom said something about you going to school with me next fall."

Ryan nodded some. "Yeah,"

Seth nodded his head. "It'll be great." He turned off the Playstaion and glanced at Ryan again. "You'll sit with me and lunch and everything?"

"Sure." He said rubbing the top of his head, flattening his hair down.

Seth grinned. "Awesome."

…

"Oh my god, is that Seth Cohen outside?" Summer asked pointing out the window in Marissa's room. "Ew, he doesn't have a shirt on—oh my god there's Ryan, do I look okay?"

Marissa rolled her eyes before standing up. "He probably can't see you, Sum."

"Well just in case!" Her hands tangled in her hair trying to get it to style the way she wanted. "I think it would be nice if we went and said hello, brought them lemonade or…something." Summer smiled.

"Sum, maybe Ryan isn't interested."

She rolled her eyes. "Well um, he needs to be, so let's go!" she said grabbing Marissa's hand.

…

Seth and Ryan stood in the hot baking sun while washing Seth's disgustingly dirty boat. It had taken two washing's already to get it to resemble what it did now.

"This is taking forever." Seth groaned while he moved the rag in slow circles letting the soap wash away the dirt.

Ryan looked at him. "No kidding."

"How do you do that?"

Ryan's eyes furrowed making a crease in his forehead. "Do…what?" he asked somewhat confused from Seth's statement.

"Convey everything with a look."

Before Ryan could answer they heard a loud giggle coming from behind them. Their heads turned to see Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts coming towards them. Seth's stare didn't go unnoticed by Ryan, who whacked him on the arm.

"Oh hi…Marissa." Seth said, a tremor in his voice.

Marissa smiled brightly. "Hi, Seth."

Summer rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Hello?! Standing here." She said dramatically.

"Oh…hey Summer." Seth said, his smile fading.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Cohen…hi Ryan." She smiled.

Ryan nodded to her before turning back to the boat and putting a coat of wax on it. Seth turned his head in order not to laugh. He wasn't sure what was worse – nervous babbling or not talking at all.

He figured he'd find out.

"We saw you two working and getting sweaty so we thought we'd bring you some lemonade – but of course Coop didn't have any in her house so, we thought we'd bring our presence." Summer said fanning herself. "Isn't it a little hot to be doing something like this?"

"Sum!" Marissa said glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean totally great work you guys! It's gnarly!"

Ryan turned and looked at her for a second before turning back to the boat and waxing again.

"You'll have to excuse Ryan, he conveys everything with a look."

Marissa laughed while Summer walked towards the shade, still fanning herself.

"Um hello, you guys could get us something to drink!" she said.

Marissa rolled her eyes and looked at Seth and smiled. "You'll have to excuse her she was born in a barn."

Seth grinned before rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Ryan…you should take Summer and get her something to drink."

Another look was sent his way before he walked in the house with a babbling Summer behind him.

Marissa shifted awkwardly. "That's a really awesome boat. Did you buy it?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah my mom said I needed an activity, so." He shrugged some.

"It's really cool." She smiled. "So um, I should probably get Summer before she kills Ryan with her active talking – it's her after school activity."

Seth nodded. "Sure, see you around."

"I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Sadly no one took me up on the offer of buying them for me, so I still don't own them. They belong to Josh.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks again, you guys rock!

…

Ryan sighed walking into the pool house, with a very talkative Seth behind him – not even stopping to breathe as he went on and on about Marissa. _Again_.

"…Then she said she hoped to see me again, isn't that great Ryan?"

He plopped down on the couch and put his arms against the side of the couch and leaned back against the soft fabric relaxing into the couch and finally breathed.

"It was awesome."

Ryan looked at him before he turned to the bed and laid down. "I'm glad." He said slowly.

Seth smiled before glancing at the ceiling. "So what do you think about Summer?"

Ryan's head turned his way before a long sigh reached his lips. "She talks. A lot. I'm surprised you two aren't friends."

This time, a glare was sent Ryan's way.

…

"I love that silently brooding thing!" Summer exclaimed. "He's so…sexy. In a bad ass way. It's so hot Coop."

Marissa smiled some as she examined her nails.

"You okay, Coop?" she asked while flopping down on the bed beside her. Her dark hair fanning on the bright pink pillow, showing the even greater contrast between Marissa and herself.

"Mhm." She smiled. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

The darker haired girl turned on her side, her hand placed on her friends arm lightly. "Things will be okay, Coop, I promise."

Marissa smiled some and nodded. "I know,"

"I know you know, it's the Roberts charm. I've brought you into a false sense of security."

Marissa smirked. "Thanks, Sum."

"Anytime."

….

Late at night the scent of jasmine wafted into Marissa Cooper's bedroom. The window opened, the ocean breeze flowing freely into her room, relaxed her. She stood by the window, a smile on her face. She watched Seth Cohen in these moments. She could never understand her fascination with him.

Maybe it was the jasmine and ocean breeze.

….

It was chaotic and beautiful like the ocean. Seth Cohen had always thought this of Marissa Cooper's life, her downward spirals and up's that couldn't be described as anything less that fabulous.

She was flawless.

To the naked eye, Seth added consciously. To anyone who didn't know how she felt she seemed happy. Untamed by the life she led.

Perfect.

It wasn't the fact that he didn't believe she was perfect, she had everything he had ever dreamed of.

She was beautiful, smart, funny. At least that's what he liked to believe in the loneliness of his bedroom.

It had faced Marissa's room since they were four, when he moved here from New York. He hadn't remembered anything but the bright sun and a pretty girl hiding behind her father's leg.

He had never been more intrigued in his whole life.

….

"You're beautiful." They were words she had longed to hear. No one had ever spoken them to her in a way that made her feel that way.

She looked down at her wrists watching the blood rise to the surface. The tears stung the wounds but she didn't stop – she couldn't. She didn't have a way to stop the real pain. The one that beat beneath her chest, the one that never went away no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

She curled up in the bed wrapping the sheet around her body and went to sleep, the smell of jasmine still wafting in her room.

….

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it was such a short update, I will make sure the next is longer . Hope everyone has had an amazing summer!


End file.
